The present invention relates to beam structures for shelving systems or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to beam structures that provide improved strength and rigidity.
It is generally known to provide for a shelving system made of plastic, metal, wood, or combinations thereof. Such shelving systems typically include a plurality of panels connected and supported by a plurality of posts. Also, such shelving systems are intended to support the weight of one or more objects placed on the panel. It is also known to provide plastic panels with uniform wall thicknesses.
However, such panels have several disadvantages including a flexural modulus that allows the panel to bow, bend, or flex when weight is maintained over a period of time. Also, the amount of material and the types of material necessary to support anticipated loads may be costly (e.g., high flex modulus materials).
To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable beam structure that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture and aesthetically-pleasing shelving system that overcomes the above-noted disadvantages.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a shelving system with an improved beam structure or a combination of beam structures.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a shelving system with a beam structure having an increased strength-to-weight ratio and reduces load deflection at minimal part weight increases.
How these and other advantages and features of the present invention are accomplished (individually, collectively, or in various subcombinations) will be described in the following detailed description of the preferred and other exemplary embodiments, taken in conjunction with the FIGURES. Generally, however, they are accomplished in a support structure for a shelving system that includes a pair of opposing beam members having an upper end, a lower end, and an intermediate wall coupling the upper and lower ends. Upper and lower ends of opposing beam members define a plurality of orifices. A terminal end of the upper end includes a downward projection configured to provide strength and rigidity.
These and other features of the invention may also be accomplished in a support structure including a set of first beam structures, each having a pair of side walls, an upper wall, and a lower wall defining alternating oppositely disposed cavities, and a set of second beam structures, each having opposing beam members having an upper end, a lower end, and an intermediate wall coupling upper and lower ends. The first and second beam structures are combined to provide particular strength and rigidity characteristics.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects and features of the disclosed embodiments are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the disclosed embodiments if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.